The Uzumaki Jashinist
by dark the emo queen
Summary: The Uzumaki Jashinist summary: my name is tsunami uzumaki. i was taken from uzushiogakure when i was just an infant. i was beaten raped and abused both mentaly and physicaly. i was cast off from others like a commen peice of trash. i was murdered... but... then... i was reborn. as a servent of jashin himself. i am tsunami uzumaki, and i am the red reaper of lord jashin!
1. disclamer

DISCLAMER:

I IN NO WAY OWN ANYTHING.


	2. Prelude: Fallen From Grace!

**The Uzumaki Jashinist**

summary: my name is tsunami uzumaki. i was taken from uzushiogakure when i was just an infant. i was beaten raped and abused both mentaly and physicaly. i was cast off from others like a commen peice of trash. i was murdered... but... then... i was reborn. as a servent of jashin himself. i am tsunami uzumaki, and i am the red reaper of lord jashin!

Prelude: Fallen From Grace!

here i was again... my short blood red hair matted and greasy as a grown man took advantage of my druged twelve year old body. my purple eyes dull as i stare at the wall. i felt nothing. my body was numb from the drugs alcahol and constant beatings. the man finishes releseing his discusting cum into my womb. but this time he didnt let go of my neck he kept chokeing me watching the life drain from my eyes. i let him... i didnt want this life anymore. i didnt want the constant beatings or rape... i didnt want to be called whore or slut... i didnt want to be useless anymore... to be afraid of what would happen next. the last thing i thought before the darkness clouded my vision was... i want to kill them all for doing this to me...

**"**_**you wish them to be dead my little red one?" **_a dark voice whispered to me from the darkness.

i turn my head looking for the sorce but found nothing.

"wh-who are you?!" i shout my voice horse from disuse. "wh-where are you?!"

suddenly my vision cleared. my surroundings were of the men who had ruined my life dead around me their crimson blood pooling at my feet, a lone man was there he had shoulder lenght black hair red eyes and looked to be shrouded in the shadows themselves.

_**"i am here..."**_the man said his voice sounding like blood and death. **"**_**and this is what could be yours... your revenge againt those who harmed you. all i ask is that you pledge yourself to me."**_

i looked at the man then at the bodys.

"who are you?" i asked.

"_**why my little red reaper. i am lord jashin. the god of death and destruction."**_he awnsered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"you will give me my revenge if i pledge myself to you?" i asked still a bit unsure.

**"**_**of course you will be imortal my red one."**_jashin stated.

"i-ill do it." i said my eyes full of hate and malace. "if i get to kill those bastards who took me from my home and ruined my life ill do it"

jashin smerks his red eyes glowing as he did.

**"**_**good awnser my red reaper**_**"** he whispered.

my eyes shot open and all i saw... was red.


	3. Chapter 1 Miss Murder

Chaper 1: Miss Murder.

two years had passed since that fatefull night. the night i was made imortal. the night i pledged my mind body and soul to my god lord jashin. my blood red hair was now falling slightly wavy down to my butt. my once dull purple eyes were now filled with hate and discust for the scum that roamed the hidden nations. i was now a ninja although i never had a permanet sensei or a village. i wore a half mask that hid my facial fetures from everyone and a short battle kimono that was seafoam green held by a golden obi and the typacal ninja boots. i was in the bingo books too. they didnt know much about me only my alias the red reaper and that i was a female with red hair and purple eyes. although not many people get to see my eyes and live to tell anyone. i was walking calmly through a small mercant village holding my jashinist pendent that was hidden under the long kimono that i had changed into for my current mission my red hair i hid under a genjutsu turning it a pale blue. i held an umbrella to keep myself out of the sun so as to not ruin my geisha makeup and had discarded my mask. i bow my head gracefully to a man standing outside a lavish mansion the man bowed low.

"lady jinketsu." he said as he opened the gate. "lord fabuki has been awaiting you for months i hope you did not have any trouble on your jouney from the land of tea."

"not at all." i said gracously. "and if i had these fine ninja would have assured my safety."

i motion to the four man squad behind me even though they were wearing leaf headbands they were not from the hidden village. we had ambushed the caravan holding the princess of the land of tea and killed them all these four were the ones who had hired me to pose at lady chihara jinketsu and kill the lord of this house.

"and who are the ones we should thank for bringing lady jinketsu safely here?" a man said stepping out of the mantion. he was a portly man who was balding and smelled of alcahol and drugs.i hide my discust of the man in front of me as i awnsered.

"this is the squad leader ginta hanabusa." i stated motioning to a toned man with tanned skin amber eyes and green hair. "and his students nana yomachika, shiki gintoki, and hiro tatabane."

the three"genin" played there part the blonde girl with lavender eyes waved exitedly, the red haired boy with black eyes grunted and the brown haired boy with pink eyes hmphed at there names being said.

"ah thats wonderful." the portly man stated ushering them in. "i am the lord of this house lord fabuki."

"oh i am terribly sorry lord fabuki for not reconizing you." i said as i bow low.

"that is quite alright my dear." he said chuckling slightly as he led us each to the rooms we would be housed in. "i look forward to seeing you at dinner lady jinketsu."

i bow curtiously

"as do i lord fabuki."

little did he know he would never see another meal.

as i closed my door i hurridly took off the lavish kimono in discust.

"i fucking hate those things!" i muttered as i pulled on my simple battle kimono pulling my mask on as i cleaned off the make up and released the genjutsu. "ugh!"

a knock sounds at my door five short rapps and three long ones. i open the door ushering in the four ninja before anyone saw.

"so tsunami... what the fuck are we gonna do now that were in?" 'shiki' statted releaseing his genjutsu to revele a boy about 16 with silver hair and magenta eyes.

"hidan quite!" 'nana' hissed releaseing her own genjutsu to reveal a young woman about 19 with dark blue hair and amber eyes.

i sigh as the other two released their genjutsu.

"will you both be quite..." 'ginta' sighed he was around 20 and had bright orange hair and rinnged eyes.

"peins right." 'hiro' said he was around 40 and had long brown hair with red and green eyes.

"shut up kakuzu you old fuck!" hidan whisper yelled.

"well im gonna go kill the fucker wile you four cause some serious mayhem." i stated in a bored tone.

"how will you find the fucker huh?!" hidan said.

"i placed a tracking seal on him i know his every location." i said emotionlessly.

'damn this bitch is good' hidan thought to himself.

"now go start the distraction."

"right." they said and left.

i unseal the real bodys of the ninja and princess and layed them out as if they had just been murdered and screamed a high pitched scream then disapperared in a swirl of flames. i walk down the halls calmly seeing the chaos unfold as a guard rushes into the room i had just left he backs out covering his mouth in horror and the four akatsuki members who had hired me killing various people. i reach the room of the man i had to kill a smerk on my face underneth my mask. i swiftly killed him his blood splattering me and the walls i laughed as i drew my jashinist circle and layed down offering my blood to my lord and the blood of the man i had just sacrificed. i lay there for hours smileing as i hear the chaos around me. soon it was quite. hidan walks in his eyes wide as he saw me. my jashinist pendent shining with blood. and i myself laughing as i played with the mans intrals. this is why i was called the red reaper... or as some call me. miss murder. hidan laughs unable to hold it back.

"your a fucking jashinist bitch?" he asked walking over to my circle as i stepped out. "this is fucking awesome!"

i smerk under my mask before walking out the door hearing my lord whisper words in my ears.

**"**_**he is to be your preist my red reaper and you his preistess."**_

'as you wish my lord' i awnsered back. 'but that dose not mean he will get me easily.'


	4. Chapter 2 an offer i cant refuse

chapter 2. payment and an offer i cant refuse.

i sigh waiting in a secluded glade filled with flowers and a small waterfall. i lazily twirl a kuni on my index finger.

"they better not fucking back out on me with the payment." i muttered my eyes narrow as i threw my kuni at a small rabbit that had hopped out to eat some grass peircing its skull.

"nice aim!" the silver haired man i beleave his name was hidan stated walking out from the tree line.

"not really. " i said boredly. "i wasnt even trying to hit it really. if i was i would have cleaved its head from its body with one throw."

hidans eyes widen slightly.

"really?" he asked.

"yes." i statted unemotionaly.

hidans partner i beleave who was named kakuzu walked out from the trees grumbleing.

"here..." he said handing me my payment. "its the 3,000 ryo payment for your services..."

"oh stop being a money grubber old man!" hidan yelled. "she fucking earned it!"

i sighed taking the money.

"thank you and i bid you farewell." i statted disappering in a swirl of fire smirking.

"dammnit! didnt pein want us to recruit her?!" hidan yelled.

_ one month two weeks and five days _

i sigh. out running this organazation was a hassle. the first month was fine but this was ridiculess! i doged another trap set by them as i head to a village called suna. my birthday had just passed last month and i was 15 now. i growl as a senbon peirces my shoulder but i keep running. i finaly reach the chasim that serves as the only acsess to the village i flash a fake id to the man at the gates before dashing in.

"tsunami i presume?" a man asked he had the kazekage robes on although his voice sounded snake like.

"yes kazekage... or should i call you by your real name?" i hissed.

"no need for that now red reaper." he said. "i have an offer you cant refuse."

"and that would be?" i asked my eyes stealy as i yank the senbon from my shoulder.

"you help me invade konoha under the guise of a suna konoichi in the chunin exams and ill give you information on your only living rellatives." he statted.

my eyes widen. i had family? i couldnt beleave it.

"ill help you. but if this information is just a ruse i will kill you snake breath." i growled into his ear menicingly. "and beleave me it will be slow and painful."

the man just chuckles.


	5. Chapter 3 Mission From Hell

chapter 3. mission from hell.

"ow damn asshole! what the fuck you damn shit for brains!" i yelled in pain. "this damn outfit is too fucking tight! and why the hell did i have to dye and cut my hair!"

"i am truly sorry tsunami san but if you are to pose as a sand konoichi you need to look the part." a greying old woman said pulling the red corset type cloth tighter over my flowing lavender dress. "you have to wear flowing yet tight clothes suitable for the desert and to prevent chaffing and you have to hide your true identity a genjutsu will not work for long aroung konoha ninja."

i grumbled under my breath, or what little breath i had.

"there all done." the woman said before handing me a small case. "put these in to hide your eye color."

i open the box. inside were a pair of contacts in seafoam green. i look in the mirror and put them in before really looking at myself. i now had long orange hair held in low pigtails my bangs falling across my forehead in a choppy way, my eyes were a sea foam green but with my facal features they looked darker and more menecing, i wore a flowing lavender dress with a dark purple breast area a red cloth was used as a corset to sench it around my waist making the dress form fitting, a pair of black ninja boots adorned my feet, and a sand hatai ate covered my forhead. i could barely reconize myself.

"damn old lady, your good." i stated.

"why thank you young'n" she said. "and my name is chi not old lady."

i smerk.

"im begining to like you chi baa san."

chi sighed.

"okay get going you have to introduce yourself to your team.

"right." i said mock saluting to her as i jump out the window. i take off on the sandy rooftops laughing slightly. "this is gonna be fun."

_10 minutes later_

"this is gonna be hell!" i complained.

"wha?" a ditzy looking blonde girl asked lifting her head from her overly large breast that she was useing as a pillow and rubbing sleep from her grey eyes. "wha'd i miss?"

"you sleep too much hikaru!" a girl with bright pink hair said pointing at the girl her blue eyes flashing from behind her rose colored glasses.

"wha? thats not true kikyo!" hikaru said in a whiny voice.

"okay this is not gonna work!" i yelled finaly snapping. "why in jashins name did that snake stick me with incompotant fools!?"

"um thats one incompotant fool." kikyo said pushing her glasses up.

"no its two!" i said shaking my head. "beleave me its two!"

sighing i begin to pace.

"you!" i said pointing at kikyo. "what do you specalize in?"

kikyo straightins up.

"i specalize in taijutsu and weponry." kikyo stated. "i also have a highly sought after intelect to formulate a stradigey in seconds."

i nod in satisfaction.

"and you?" i point at hikaru.

"uh, in fultration genjutsu and information gathering." hikaru said in her ditzy way. "not many suspect a ditzy looking girl with large boobs."

i blanked.

"you dont say?" i said sarcasticaly before looking at them again. "you both know the mission. gather information around the village before the test, randevoz with the spy in konoha before the first test, hand over the info to the konoha spy, participate in the exams and gather more info on anything we can, drop out in the third test so as to keep away from gaara when he rampages and redevoz with the shinobi acting as the sand jonin of two teams and report to him for further orders. got it?"

"roger!" kikyo said smerking.

"easy pesey!" hikaru chirped.

"oh and one more thing," i said "dont get on my nerves or i might sacrifice you to jashin sama."

the two gulp before nodding in understanding.

yes this was going to be hell putting up with these konoichi.

a true mission from hell.


End file.
